Paternity
by Maria The Sinner Kaiba
Summary: He's off to take his Master's pregnant wife to the hospital... she's about to go into labor and Master's promised to meet them there... (Suck at summaries...:/)


"Oh piss off." the young hunter said a bit amused with the question he was last asked.

"Now is that any way to speak to your Master's wife?"

A laugh. "Please.. I talk a bit worse with him. You're no exception Ma'am." he answered.

"I'm still curious..." Kathy said but was quickly cut off.

"Curiosity kills the cat..."

She cut him off, "Yeah, but satisfaction brings him back." And with that, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Zero rolled his eyes, 'Touche."

He opened the passenger door and closed it after Kathy sat in the seat,

"Careful now... don't upset your baby."

She nodded, and drew a sharp breath, "Yeah.."

The car started as it pulled out of the driveway.

"Master said he'd meet us at the hospital after he finds where that creep is." He sighed softly. "I'm way too young to be responsible for you."

Kathy raised her eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm in charge of looking over a pregnant woman... who has mood swings and is about to go into labor... see where I'm going with this?"

"Ehh... you'll be fine. So, back to my question. Spill it."

Silence as Zero pulled out into the busy intersection.

He sighed. "Well, I guess you could say it's true... um, but, it's kinda on the down low... on a need to know basis more like and I'm fine with that to be honest."

"You're fine keeping your relationship a secret?"

She got a shrug for an answer... "I don't really mind... I mean, if he wants it to be hush hush... then, i guess I'll go along with it. I mean... he is the cousin of a pureblood... so..." he stopped, trying to think of the right way to say what he was thinking.

~_Sweet dreams ringtone~_

Zero stopped at the red light and answered his phone and scoffed, "Great, I don't need this now."

"Ehh? What do you want?"

He drove as the light turned green, "No, I don't care, just make sure he doesn't fuck anything up before I get there... I'm taking a friend to the hospital... yep, that's the one...WAIT! Woah! Nooo wayy! She is not comeing...no, that bitch can stay with her little fuck buddy... *Sigh* No, I just don't like... she threatened both mine and my brother's life... no way, that...whatever... can stay as far away from me as she can."

Kathy's curiosity got the best of her and she started to listen in.

"I don't really care, though, let her come... I don't care if she is a girl, I'll fucking hit her... or my brother will.. or maybe both, We all now she can take a pun... *Rolls eyes and growls* _OKAY!" _*Zero hit the steering wheel* "Okay... okay... just... tell me who's all gonna be there..."

"Um.. wait... those three are going to be there too? *Frustrated answer* N-no... I don't have a problem with them being there... it's just.. nevermind. Um, I'll be there, if I don't make it for whatever reasons... then yeah I guess. I'll catch the next one."

The car went forward as the light turned green... "I'll let you go, see you later."

They both noticed the car coming the other way too late... the oncoming car crashed into Zero's car. His head hit the window beside him and everything turned black.

He opened his eyes slowly and he cried out from the pain in his lower back. Something was in his back... he was more worried when he saw his Master's unconscious wife.

"Ah... K-Kathy... are you okay?"

No answer and he checked for a pulse, he sighed in relief... he heard sirens going off somewhere... someone called the police and an ambulance.

He laid his head on the steering wheel and let out a scream.

_~The small white haired child was playing with his five-year old twin. "ah! Gimme! It's mine!"  
"No It's mine!" they both pulled at the small toy and it flew across the car and it landed in the floor in front of the driver's seat.  
__Both of their parents were outside the car... talking to some man with his hair pulled up and another smoking.  
__"I'll get it." He looked over at the adults outside... and sighed.  
The one who'd started the small argument softly climbed over the seat and leaned down to pull the toy free. In doing so, the emergency break came up. Of course, both of the children were too young to understand the dangers of doing something like that, so when it popped up, the child shrugged and climbed back over and sat down beside his brother.  
They were confused when the sounds of panicking and at the sound of their mother screaming their names.  
The twins saw a man running and opening the driver's door half way before tripping up and falling.  
__Both of the children looked out the window and saw they were going fast down a steep hill... a couple of cars blared their horns and turned quickly to get out of the impact zone... "Ichi... get down..."  
"Why?"  
__"Just do it!" the older twin spoke worriedly as he pushed, rather forcefully, his younger twin into the floor... even though he was five years old.. he had protective instincts.  
__He bent down and covered his head as the back window was impaled be a large tree limb. It had managed to graze the older twins arm before he had a chance to duck. The sounds of people running became present as the twins stayed in their current positions.  
__The door flew open and both of the children were pulled out and were asked if they were okay.  
__They nodded and were asked questions.  
__"Are you two okay?! Damnit! It's my fault! I didn't put the break... "It was my fault, "The older twin spoke..."I climbed over the seat to get the toy..." "How did you know to cover your heads?" "I don't know... Zero told me to" "Mhm! I knew there was danger! I pushed Ichi into the floor before the tree branch came through the window... it cut me though..."_

Zero awoke suddenly to someone asking him if he was okay.. it took a minute for him to remember what had happened.

"Y-yeah, I think so... what about h-her?"

His question was ignored as he was handed a neck brace... "Climb into the backseat and place this over her neck... make sure her neck's straight."

The teen nodded, "Y-yeah.. okay."

He did as he was instructed. "Okay... um.. her legs a-are trapped..."

"We know... here," The firefighter handed Zero a needle, "Put this into the biggest vein you can find in her arm."

Again, he did as he was told, then he was handed an IV tube, and he connected it to the needle.

"Here, now, squeeze this once every three seconds."

He did and after a while, Kathy opened her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Where... what happened?" she asked frantically.

"We, we were in a wreck... um, are you okay?"

She tried to shake her head... "No." She cried, "My water just broke."

It was frantic outside the car.. he knew they'd heard her.

"Put this over you and put this over you." Which he did and held Kathy's hand tightly, and she did the same.

"It'll be okay, you'll get out of this."

_Windows shatter and a really loud mechanical noise..._

The roof was taken off and Kathy was immediately and carefully taken out of the car on a gurney and placed into the ambulance, with the teen following.

He'd pulled the thing that was in his back and it fell in the car floor. His knife...

"Heh.. come on Kathy, you can't let the baby come out now... just wait ten minutes."

"She can't, she's fully dilated, the baby's coming whether you like it or not."

A cry of pain from Kathy as Zero picked her up and she laid against him... "Kathy, come on, I'll help you... just take my hand."

The medic said that he could see the head of the child and for her to push.

This went on for about Four or Five minutes until everyone heard the cry from a newborn baby.

A couple sighs of relief.

"Oh thank God."

"Oh look Kathy, it's your baby boy!"

Zero was handed the baby quickly as Kathy started to Flatline.

"What's going on? Help her!"

"She needs more fluids..." The medic looked around for the ones he needed. "Ah! Here we are!"

"You, keep the baby warm!"

* * *

Zero was quickly brought into a great hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Master..." A long breath and his legs faltering.

"You okay, you look really pale... did you get checked out by the medics?"

The teen shook his head."N-no, I didn't get asked... I'm okay...I guess I'm still just a bit shook up..."

Yagari nodded, though, still a bit worried. "Okay.. sit down...don't go anywhere... I'm gonna go see Kathy."

He walked into the room where his wife was and his heart started up again. "Oh dear, what have you gotten yourself into?"

A small laugh... "It's no big deal... I'm alive, your son is alive... Zero's alive..."

He walked over to his wife and kissed her.

"Speaking of Zero... where is the delinquent? I wanna thank him."

"He's outside, I'll go get him..."

He went and looked out the door and didn't see what he expected... "I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll let you hold your son when you come back!"

He walked down the hall... 'Where is he? Maybe he's in the bathroom or something...' He walked into the first restroom he saw and looked at the open stalls...

"Hmm..." He looked down and his heart dropped once again...

The white haired teen was laying against the wall, he sat in a small pool of his own blood... his figure was slouched over and his breathing was shallow. He didn't respond to anything so the older male picked his student up and ran to get help for the teenager.

"What the hell happened?" asked a nurse.

"How am I supposed to know? He was in a wreck earlier and was never checked out.."

The unconscious teen was placed quickly on a gurney and rushed to surgery.

Of course Zero wouldn't have said anything... anything to take the attention from himself and on to someone who needs it more... damnit! He'd been told over and over.. not to keep anything locked up or keeping pain to himself... but in doing so... Kathy survived along with the newborn.. that's all Zero would've cared for... even if he'd lost so much blood and could die...

"Oh no! Is he okay?!" asked Kathy frantically when told the news.

"I don't know..." he held his son and sighed... he didn't want to lose one that saved two...

* * *

_~Beep... Beep... Beep.. Beep..Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep~_

Where was he? He didn't open his eyes at first and felt that he was hooked up to something..._**Nani**_?

Zero shot up and frantically pulled at the tubes he was hooked up to.. he felt that he was trying to be restrained by strangers and that made him fight back many bad memories came to mind... waking up in a strange place, hooked up, people trying to restrain him... no! Not again he thought and fought back more!

"Yamete!" he wasn't aware that he was even in a dark room like all the other times... he couldn't think straight, not enough for him to rationalize that he wasn't in any danger.. "Yamete!"

A wound stitched up on his abdomen started to reopen and all the struggling caused it to get rubbed and hit and that sent pain waves through his body.

He felt tired... he was being sedated... heavily...

_~Beep... Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep~_

He awoke from a dreamless sleep... where was he? He felt the restraints being taken from his wrists and ankles... where was he? Did he have enough courage to ask?

He opened his eyes and saw he was in a lighted room... in a bed... he looked over... a heart monitor... what?

"Ah! So, you're finally awake! You gave us a scare my dear child, last time you woke, you freaked out and reopened some of your wounds. You injured two of our nurses and one of our doctors... but, you are okay now?"

Zero nodded softly.. "... y-yeah..."

He looked around the room as he sat up... "Where am I?" He figured he'd ask the most basic question first.

"The hospital. You've had a close call... you lost a lot of blood, which went unnoticed.. a few broken bones... minor head trauma and a small concussion. then that fit you had..." He whistled. "But, what your Teacher said... about you being a fighter... we knew you'd pull through."

Zero could feel everything become serious... "Um.. though, when our medical examiner checked you out..." he was cut off.

~_ . . ~_

"Who gave you permission to examine me?" Zero must have known what they found...

"Your guardian... and I expect you know what we found? Signs of abu..." He stopped as the door opened.

"That's great! You're alive!" joked The younger Twin.

"Oh ha ha." Zero smiled though, even if the remark was sarcastic.

The doctor sighed a bit aggravated. "Sir, I understand that you're happy... but we need to discuss a serious matter..."

"Oh? Which would be what exactly? If it's anything from the past... no need to bring it up..." Ichiru frowned at the older male... which indicated that now all three knew the matter.

"I beg to differ, I'd advise..."

"Oh piss off.. unless my brother's gonna die, then go!"

The twins watched the doctor sigh and head for the door.

"Oh and no need to contact anybody about this matter..."

Zero laughed, "Oh.. so protective."

The twins hugged and the younger one climbed into the hospital bed and began hugging his other half.

"You've been in here for two weeks... though, you've been in the hospital much longer before..."

"I know... so, how's life outside this hell?"

"Good, oh! You should see the baby! He's so adorable... and stubborn... like you, but more like his parents. Even if he is just two weeks old."

He smiled and snuggled under his older brother's chin.

"Hurry up and heal... I want you out of here..."


End file.
